


Things that were never mine

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, M/M, Sad, Young Gil-Galad, Young Oropher
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: Một mảnh ký ức của Gil-Galad về Oropher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quà sinh nhật cho Bông Vàng của tui. Hy vọng đằng ý thích nó. Chúc đằng ấy sinh nhật thiệt vui, thiệt khùng, thiệt tưng bừng :”>.

Cậu giật thót, cảm thấy nằng nặng bên vai trái và mùi hoa rừng lướt nhẹ qua cánh mũi. Cơ thể đột nhiên cứng đờ, đến thở cũng không dám. Hai tay bắt đầu nhức buốt dưới cuốn sách. Mắt cậu hướng thẳng về trước, nhìn vào khoảnh vườn trước mặt, một chút cũng không dám xoay sang ngang. Cậu ngồi im như một bức tượng, lắng nghe tiếng thở đều đều từ người bên cạnh. Khu vườn mới lúc nãy còn rộn ràng tiếng chim vậy mà bây giờ lại yên lặng đến lạ, như thể thiên nhiên không muốn quấy rầy giấc ngủ của người.

Tuy mỏi cổ nhưng cậu vẫn mỉm cười thích thú. Cậu thầm cảm tạ các Valar vì cơ hội không ngờ này. Hôm nay quả là một ngày may mắn hiếm có vì bình thường người kia không bao giờ lơi lỏng phòng vệ khi ở cạnh cậu. Mới lúc nãy thôi cậu còn bị hiểu lầm vì ngồi đúng chỗ ngủ ưa thích của anh ta. Gil-Galad thề có các Valar chứng giám là cậu không hề biết gốc cây này là chỗ anh hay lui tới. Nhưng anh đâu nghĩ vậy. Tuy nhiên, một lần nữa Gil-Galad phải nói rằng hôm nay cậu cực kỳ may mắn vì anh chỉ liếc cậu một cái rồi không nói gì nữa, cho phép cậu ngồi cùng, miễn là cậu đừng làm phiền anh ngủ.

Nhưng mà làm sao có thể ngủ ở đây vào thời gian này được nhỉ? Cậu tự hỏi. Không lẽ Tiên Sindar lại có thói quen sống về đêm? Chẳng trách cậu không thể nào tìm thấy anh khi Nàng Arien còn ngự trị trên cao.  
Gil-Galad chơi đùa với ý nghĩ về đời sống của tộc Sindar một lúc thì đâm chán. Và vai với cổ cậu thì nhức không chịu nổi. Tay lại chẳng thể nhấc lên để lật sang trang sách mới. Cậu nhớ từng thấy một chàng Tiên tóc đỏ gối đầu lên vai cha mình, ngủ rất say, mặt trông rất bình an trong khi cha cậu gảy mấy khúc nhạc ngẫu hứng. Cảnh tượng đó thật đẹp, khiến cậu khao khát ngày nào đó cũng được ở cạnh người cậu thích như thế. Bây giờ thì ước mơ đã thành sự thật nhưng giá mà cậu được nhìn thấy mặt anh. Cơ mà sao cậu lại không dám xoay qua nhìn nhỉ?

Nghĩ vậy, Gil-Galad đánh liều khẽ quay sang nhìn chàng Tiên say ngủ. Cậu chẳng thấy được gì ngoài mái tóc bạch kim và chóp mũi. Thế mà thật lạ! Chỉ nhiêu đó thôi cũng khiến tim cậu đập nhanh đến mức cậu nghe thấy tiếng thùm thụp trong tai. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cố dặn mình bình tĩnh.

Mùi hoa rừng đậm hơn khi cậu xoay qua, từ quanh quẩn bên cánh mũi, giờ nó xộc thẳng vào trong mũi, đủ đậm để cậu mãi mãi ghi nhớ. Anh đứng xoay ngang, mái tóc bạch kim gợn sóng xõa xuống một bên. Một tay anh luồn vào tóc, tay còn lại nghiêng bình đổ nước xuống. Những đóa hoa đủ màu, đủ hình dáng hòa cùng dòng nước chảy xuống mái tóc anh, vướng lại ở những lọn tóc cong. Gil-Galad tự nhiên nghĩ đến cảnh đó và cậu ngay lập tức tự rủa ngay vì nó không giúp ích gì mà lại khiến tim cậu đập loạn nhịp hơn. Mỗi lần cậu nhắm mắt thì hình ảnh kia lại tiếp tục. Bây giờ đầu ngón tay cậu đang lướt trên bờ vai đến cái cổ thanh, dừng lại suy tính xem nên đi lên hay đi xuống. Không được, Gil-Galad! Mày không được làm lỡ khoảng khắc này! Cậu tự nhủ nhưng chẳng ích gì hết.

“Ồn ào quá!”

Lòng cậu chùng xuống như trái bóng xì hơi khi mái tóc bạc rời khỏi vai cậu. Thời gian ngưng đọng trong khu vườn nãy giờ vỡ ra từng mảng vụn, để lại hiện tại khiến cậu hối tiếc. Anh đứng dậy, phủi lại vạt áo rổi bỏ đi, nhanh đến cậu nói không kịp nói tiếng xin lỗi.

Những năm sau đó, Gil-Galad tự dặn mình phải biết kiềm chế hơn. Cậu học được cách chờ đợi, cách nén lại cảm xúc để không đánh mất cơ hội lần nữa. Dù vậy, hoàng tử trẻ không phải kiểu thụ động trong chuyện yêu đương. Cậu cố gắng tiếp cận anh nhiều hơn, cố gắng thể hiện sự chân thành và nghiêm túc của mình. Duy cái ý nghĩ chạm vào anh vẫn chỉ là khao khát sâu tận đáy lòng. Cậu không thể và cũng không dám chạm vào con người ấy. Không phải vì lý do nào khác mà chỉ vì chàng Tiên trẻ thực sự trân trọng người đó. Cậu sẽ không chạm vào anh nếu anh vẫn chưa cho phép mình thuộc về cậu. Nhưng trái tim của kẻ đang yêu vốn luôn yếu đuối trước cái đẹp tự nguyện hiến dâng. Cậu không được chạm vào anh nhưng nếu điều ngược lại xảy ra thì lại khác.

Khi anh dồn cậu vào góc tường, khuất khỏi tầm mắt của mọi người trong bữa tiệc và môi anh áp chặt lên môi cậu, Gil-Galad không thể nghĩ đến điều gì khác nữa ngoài việc nắm chặt lấy giây phút đó.

Anh có vị rượu, thứ rượu lâu năm mà cả mùi lẫn vị cũng khiến bạn say đắm. Anh hôn vụng về, hơi thở nóng phả lên mặt cậu và những tiếng rên khẽ. Gil-Galad ngạc nhiên nhưng không thất vọng. Cậu nhếch môi cười trước khi đưa tay lên vuốt má anh. Anh chau mày nhưng không gạt đi, chỉ khẽ gừ gừ trong cuống họng. Cậu luồn tay ra sau gáy anh, ngón cái vuốt ve phần cổ đỏ lựng. Và thật tự nhiên, từng chút một cậu kéo anh nghiêng qua một bên cho phép cậu chủ động đáp lại. Cậu nghiêng về trước và vì khác biệt chiều cao mà chẳng máy chốc anh phải nắm lấy cổ áo cậu, níu xuống, đòi lại quyền chủ động. Gil-Galad quyết định đi một nước táo bạo, cậu vòng tay qua cổ anh và xoay nhanh. Hai người đảo vị trí. Cậu nghe tiếng phản đối khe khẽ nhưng cậu không có ý định để anh phản kháng. Cậu áp sát, hôn anh sâu và lâu. Tay anh vẫn nắm lấy cổ áo cậu, kéo vào chứ không đẩy ra. Gil-Galad cho đấy là dấu hiệu để cậu đi xa hơn. Cậu trượt nụ hôn xuống cổ anh. Cười thầm với tiếng rên khi cậu lưu lại dấu ở trên xương quai xanh. Tay cậu bắt đầu đi xuống sâu hơn thì bất ngờ bị anh chặn lại. Gil-Galad xụ mặt vì ngỡ giây phút này lại kết thúc vào lúc cậu đắm đuối nhất. Nhưng những gì xảy ra sau đó khiến cậu phải nhận định rằng con người đứng trước mặt cậu đây vốn không thể đoán biết được.

“Không phải ở đây.”

Giọng anh khàn khàn nói vào bên cổ anh. Gil-Galad gật đầu và cả hai nhanh chóng rời khỏi bữa tiệc.

Tối hôm đó là một thành tựu với hoàng tử trẻ. Cậu hài lòng ngắm chàng Tiên Sindar say ngủ bên cạnh. Cậu vuốt lọn tóc che ngang mặt anh và thả một nụ hôn nhẹ lên gò má vẫn còn ửng hồng, khẽ thì thầm “Của ta”.

 

Ereinion Gil-Galad chìm trong cảm giác chiến thắng, hạnh phúc suốt nhiều tháng sau đó. Cậu rốt cuộc đã có được thứ cậu mong muốn nhất và còn hơn thế nữa. Cậu bây giờ có thể thoải mái luồn tay vào mái tóc bạc ấy, mân mê gò má và nếu vị rượu trên đôi môi đó bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn.

Nhưng…

Có vẻ hạnh phúc dường như là một thứ xa xỉ ở Trung Địa vẫn âm ỉ ngọn lửa bi kịch.

“Tôi sẽ kết hôn vào tháng sau.”

Anh nói bằng thứ giọng bình thản khiến cậu phát điên. Cậu chưa từng tức giận như thế, chưa từng đau lòng như thế, Gil-Galad chưa từng suy sụp như vậy. Và như cú hích đẩy chàng Tiên trẻ xuống vực sâu, anh ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cậu.

“Tôi tưởng cậu hiểu. Tôi đã nói với cậu ngay từ đầu…”

Hạnh phúc có lẽ là thứ màn che đáng sợ nhất. Nó khiến ta không nhận biết được những dấu hiệu của sự bất thường. Mãi cho đến lúc này, sau nhiều tuần giam mình trong phòng với đủ cảm xúc tiêu cực, Gil-Galad mới bình tĩnh phân tích sự việc từ đầu. Anh chưa hề, dù là ẩn ý, nói rằng anh thuộc về cậu. Ngay từ đầu cậu đã không phải là người duy nhất. Gil-Galad vò đầu nhớ lại câu anh nói vào đêm đầu tiên của hai người. Đó rõ ràng là một lời cảnh báo, một lời nhắc nhở nhưng lúc đó cậu quá hạnh phúc với thứ mình đạt được mà chẳng hề để tâm.

“Tôi cần phải nhắc cậu là tôi không có trái tim của một Eldar đâu.”

 

Hết.


End file.
